


Tactical Puppy Eyes

by queerfindings



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, Other, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerfindings/pseuds/queerfindings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is absolutely no excuse for this, other than I just explored Fen's Sewer with the skeleton wearing a dog collar living in a dog house...and hey Danse has a dog dish in his quarters but he doesn't have a dog. Also I would very much like to pet his hair. And put a collar on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactical Puppy Eyes

Danse folded his uniform in the usual neat way, made sure it was straight on the dresser as he took a deep breath. He produced the worn leather collar from its hiding place and felt a flush take his whole body with a fit of trembles as he buckled it around his neck. He padded over to kneel just in front of the door, naked aside from a set of clean briefs in Sole’s favorite shade of blue. God knew where they’d found them, but he wasn’t about to complain. His fingers knotted and unknotted in his lap, only to still as footsteps approached the door. For a heart stopping moment he was sure it was an Initiate, or worse, Maxson. But then the doors slid into their slots, and Sole stepped through. They were red in the face and looked absolutely exhausted, but immediate relief rushed over their features as they hastily shut the door behind them. 

“Hey, puppy,” they murmured, and dropped to their knees to draw him in for a hug. Expert fingers ran through his hair and he could not suppress the squirm of pleasure that ran through him. They ran along the line of his collar, then drew him up and admired the lean line of his torso, broken only by the smallest bit of pudge on his stomach. At their gentle bidding he flopped over on his back, limbs curled comfortably. He whined and let his eyes half close in bliss as they rubbed his belly in slow circles, murmuring little nothings at him in a sweet voice. Sole stayed on the ground to kick their boots off, and tossed bits and pieces of their armor aside in no particular order. Last to go was their gun belt, complete with ammo clips, laser pistol…and security baton they used in close quarters. Danse fetched the sturdy rod from its pouch with his teeth and brought it back to drop in Sole’s lap. They moaned and rubbed their forehead. 

“I’m tired, I’ve been hauling shit around all day.” Danse dropped lower and rested his head on their knee with imploring eyes until they put their hands over his face with a laugh. “You stop that right now! Not fair, you know what those big puppy eyes do to me. Fine. But only a few throws.” 

They tossed the security baton back and forth until Danse was out of breath. The only downside to being on all fours was that he was far clumsier, and far more likely to wear himself out. Sole finally beckoned him in, and he flopped across their lap, panting harshly through his mouth. A whine escaped as they stroked his hair once more, dull nails scrolling up and down his back. He lost himself to the sensation, daring to drop a little deeper into the head space he so desperately needed. When Sole moved again he whuffed in their direction, but they only tapped him on the butt for his impertinence and leaned again. He perked up at the sight of his water dish, which usually lived beside the door. They poured some clean water out from their pack, and he rolled off to go drink. He was still sloppy eating and drinking in this manner, and water ran down his chin to the curve of his neck. 

“Messy boy,” they laughed softly, and used their sleeve to soak up the stray drops. After that it was time for dinner. Sole mashed cram around until it was smooth enough to dump into his dish, and while he ate they stood with a long stretch, and rummaged around for more comfortable clothing. Danse sat back to watch them change, licking his lips. He head butted their thigh, and nuzzled a new scar there until they petted him absently. “Didn’t get to a stimpack fast enough, it’ll fade,” they assured him. He whimpered and nosed their hand again, looking up with worried eyes. Sole sighed and snapped their fingers in a command to continue eating. “I’m fine. None of your concern. I’ll discuss it with Danse when he decides to come back…if he decides to come back.” A playful smile crossed their lips. Danse just snorted and rolled his eyes, but went back to dinner. It was a known fact that this was his favorite form of play, they often teased him that one day they’d live together, and he could be a puppy full time. It was a pleasant fantasy, one that had crossed his mind in his down time more than once. 

Sole held him by the collar as they cleaned his face, mainly because he squirmed to get away from their efforts, but also because they liked the feeling of dragging him around by his collar. Several times they’d had to restrain themselves from grabbing him by the convenient metal loop on the front of his armor. Finally he was a clean, if somewhat grumpy pup, and they left off to flop across the bed with a magazine. Danse put his hands on the bed, but waited until they patted the mattress beside them to climb on. He sprawled across their legs, his own curled under, and rested his chin on his arms, folded across their belly. Their hand dropped to his head again, and soon they were both half dozing. 

Finally Sole sat up, and looked down at him with a sigh. 

“Puppy, I love you…but I really need a good cuddle. Is it okay to cut it a bit short tonight?” They waited for his nod before they gently unfastened his collar and held him in their lap. Their fingers moved idly up and down his arms, rubbing his shoulders briefly before they started down again. 

“Rough day, Soldier?” They smiled as he sat up, and shifted them both up the bed to wrap his arms around them from behind and kissed their neck. “You’ve taken care of me, now let me return the favor.” They rolled over happily to accept the longer, more intimate kiss he pressed against their lips.


End file.
